herofandomcom-20200223-history
James St. Patrick
James St. Patrick, also known as Ghost, is the main protagonist in Power. He is a nightclub owner, drug dealer and he is married with 3 children. He is portrayed by Omari Hardwick. Biography Business and criminal life Ghost co-owns a nightclub with his right hand man Tommy called Truth. It is a front for their drug empire, they have Kantos until Stern retires and hands his command to Kantos. Stern is a married man but goes to massaging spas which dough Ghost uses against Stern. At the pilot episode a dealer named Miguel Alvarez owed money to Tommy, Miguel and his girlfriend is kidnapped by Tommy and the other crew, when Ghost comes over he lets the girlfriend go and shoots Miguel in the face. A woman is also hired to assassinate Ghost but kill all his connects too, she stabs Ruiz, and kills one of Ghost's dealers by slicing him in the neck, at first Rolla is accused of it and Ghost pays Rolla a visit and kills him, but what it turns out its actually Kanan(Ghost's former boss) who is hiring at a revenge for Ghost putting him in jail, Kanan's son Shawn is Ghost's driver, when Ghost is in Florida, the woman who is after Ghost, Ghost then catches her but Dre kills the woman who was out to assassinate Ghost as Kanan hires Dre to kill her instead, while Ghost chases her and finds her bleeding to death he realises that Rolla wasn't him who hired it. Sean who is Kanan's son is a driver for Ghost, Sean developes feelings for Ghost's wife after Tasha stripping herself off to him while driving her home, Sean also hates it when Ghost has an affair with Angie, but doesn't tell Tasha as he didn't want to see her hurt but after finding out Kanan was ratted out by Ghost, Sean agrees to kill Ghost, while driving Ghost and stopping at an alleyway a police officer stops by, later in the episode Ghost is caught by Sean while he tempts to kill Ghost, he explains to Sean why he ratted on Kanan, which dough Sean comes back against his father and Sean is killed by his father. In season 2 episode finale Ghost decides to take out the Haitain gang boss and Serbian gang boss to slow down Loboz, he then pays Ruiz to get out of New York because they all knew too much and that Ruiz's daughter identified Tommy as the one who came after Angie's CI. He gets Loboz stabbed in jail and when Loboz henchman comes after Tommy to speak to Loboz on the phone to kill Ghost. Ghost catches up to Kanan, they get in a fight, Kanan puts a bag over Ghost's head to suffercate him but then he stabs Kanan in the leg and burns down Kanan's safehouse. Family He has a wife named Tasha which they have 3 children, he also then catches up with a high school friend named Angela Valdez in his nightclub and starts seeing her behind Tasha's back. Relationship with Angie While he was sleeping with Angie in his affair what he doesn't realise is that she is a prosecutor, she then uses someone as an informant in a way to track down Ghost (which is James St. Patrick), she then thinks that Tommy is Ghost after he killed Angie's informant and uses James to rat on Tommy and also rat on Ghost's supplier Felipe Loboz, after Ghost finding out Angie was a prosecutor at a federal court he gets very suspicious of her but carries on sleeping with her, a girlfriend of Tommy's gets questioned by the police about Tommy, Tommy's girlfriend eventually tells her that James was really Ghost, Angie couldn't believe it which makes her clone James's phone. She tails James to a hotel and then she sees Tommy meeting up with Loboz, then Tommy and Loboz get busted, Ghost gets a lawyer out to get Tommy out of jail free, Angie also goes and vists Tommy in jail and tells Angie that he could tell the judge that James paid for his lawyer and that Angie and James were sleeping together. When Tommy is released Angie vists James in his nightclub and tells him its over and says "Fuck you Ghost". Detective Greg Knox then takes photos of Angie standing outside Truth (James's nightclub). Afterwards Greg then sees Angie and tells him that he knows James is her lover and that he is Ghost. Angie and Greg agree to take down Ghost. As Greg loses his job he decides to find a way to get at Angie and Ghost, when Ghost quits his drug operation and become legit. Him and Angie get back together as Ghost tells her that Ghost is dead and has nothing to do with criminal life anymore. in the end of season 2 finale he is sleeping in bed with her in a hotel. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Leaders Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Liars Category:Traitor Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Lethal Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wealthy